List of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One characters
This page lists all the characters in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One, a segment of It's All Been Done Radio Hour. Daniel's Team Antique Shop Group * Daniel Kravitz. The current Chosen One, tasked with saving the world from the Ultimate Evil, monsters, and other bad things. * Abby Reynolds. 'Daniel's best friend. She worked at the antique shop and pined after Daniel. Now she heads the new U.L.P. and Daniel is her boyfriend. * 'Rufus Reginald Rochester. Daniel's original mentor from the U.L.P., now instructs and works with texts as the new U.L.P. * Grezit the Green. 'A Gahroo that Daniel beheaded. First a prisoner, then a member of the team. Grezit helps train recruits for combat in the new U.L.P. * 'Josh Wallace. A sorcerer who bewitched the group, but then joined them. He was seemingly killed by monsters, but apparently saved and healed by the U.L.P. Except, he wasn't, and it is unknown who now resides in his body. * Alexis Augustus Armentrout. '''Daniel's second mentor, Alexis helped instruct recruits and worked with texts at the new U.L.P. until he left to help his family, who were in peril. '''The New U.L.P. * Corey Addison (a.k.a. Squeezy). * Alfredo. * Dawn. * Stephanie Garcia. * Kai. * Khoo. * Novir. * Voldare. Former Team Members * Humphrey. * Ragina. '''Rufus' niece and one-time lover of Daniel who works for Kali. '''Other Characters * Kali, the Ultimate Evil. '''The primarily villain of the series. '''Humans * Anna. 'Friend of Marge who mostly gives monosyllabic responses. * 'Bertram Noble. 'Cyril's muscle who helps lead the U.L.P. * 'Chandler Leclerc. 'The third Chosen One that Rufus mentored, returned as a ghost. * 'Cyril Davies. 'The head of the U.L.P. for several years before the series began and through the end of Volume 2. * 'Fu Miu. 'The second Chosen One that Rufus mentored, returned as a ghost. * 'Gary. 'A human man who raised and bullied his sister, who could turn into an ogre. * 'Gwen. A mugger in Cardiff, Wales. * Henri Longbottom. 'An associate of Rufus' that lives in Cariff, at least as of mid-Volume 2. * 'Marge Olsen. A woman who wants to buy a lamp. * Matt Alborough. The first Chosen One that Rufus mentored, returned as a ghost. * Montana. 'A wife on vacation, looking for chocolate. * 'Nan. 'A furniture store owner that Rufus dated in Volume 1. * 'Officer Carmichael. A beat cop in Brightside, Ohio. * Rhys. A mugger in Cardiff Wales. * Rupert Pryce. An intelligent advisor to Cyril, helping to lead the U.L.P. * Ted. A very friendly Texan husband. * Wanda the Witch. '''A woman with magical powers. '''Monsters * Borot. 'A big, peaceful monster from another dimension. * 'Deli. * E'Kjo. * Fizzybibbit. 'A sometimes-invisible monster who is the star of childhood nightmares. * 'Frazzle. 'One of three demon brothers. * 'I'Kjo. * Jeff. 'One of three demon brothers. * 'Monbo. * Peggy Pugley. 'A young gernumblie who is very mischevious and destructive. * 'Pootie Pugley. A young gernumblie who is very mischevious and destructive. * Razzle. 'One of three demon brothers. * 'Sheila. 'The demon mother of Peggy and Pootie, and an ex-flame of Rufus. * 'Teresa. 'A young woman who sometimes turned into an ogre. * 'Trexel the Terrible. 'Grezit the Green's mate prior to the series beginning. * 'Zagor. Unnamed * "giant worm creature with teeth and pincers" Rufus said to be a minion of the Ultimate Evil, although he later admitted to not having a clue what it was ("Not Bored for Long," "Get Out"). Not voiced. * monster with razor-sharp fangs and a wingspan bigger than a truck, which Daniel slays ("Ragina"). Not voiced. * A bognarok ("Team Work"). * A giant ("Blumpkin & Felchy"). * The enenra. Unseen * The Christmas Spirit. Not at all nice (according to Grezit) and hates singing. Grezit fought her once ("A Rufus Carol"). * Georgina. A mutual friend of Rufus and Henri's whom Rufus stayed with briefly during his search for Ragina ("They're Back!"). * Mortimer. The mentor immediately preceding Rufus who died in the line of duty ("Gather 'Round the Fire ").